Inuyasha's Sister
by Kisara Eliena Hagakure
Summary: Inuyasha's one and only sister, crushed and killed by a demon that the Inugroup THOUGHT they killed. And they're not handling it well. 'Specially Inuyasha.....
1. Kagome's fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Otherwise I'd be _very _rich. So other than the kind review every now and then, I had absolutely no reason to write this other than the large amount of free time on my hands. And the ideas I get from my friends.

**Kagome's Fear**

One day Inuyasha and Comp. were walking around in a forest.

"Uh...Inuyasha? I think we're lost" Kagome said, kind of frightened.

"Nah, no way we're lost Kagome" Sango told her trying to make her feel better.

Kagome shuddered. "Still, this place is _creepy. I feel like I'm being watched_" Kagome said, shuddering.

"Heh, good thing I'm not human or the Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform if we ran into any trouble then, right Shippo?" Inuyasha said, trying to scare Shippo, which was one of his favorite things to do.

"Inuyasha! Who are you trying to scare? Me or Shippo?" Kagome asked as her voice shook.

"Who do you think Kagome? Shippo, of course. And it's working hahaha" Inuyasha told her tolook at Shippo, who was on Miroku's shoulder trying to hide and not listen to what Inuyasha was saying.

"Well stop it because your scaring Kagome" Sango said rather angry at Inuyasha.Inuyasha in his usual ass-hole voice said, "Whatever"

"Well if you say anything like that again I'll say the S-word" Kagome said in a slightly raised voice. The minute she started say to s- Inuyasha flinched getting ready to go to the ground.

During the time they talked they didn't realize that from the shadows they really _were_ being watched.

A/N: sorry its so short but this story idea came from my friend.Thnx my friend!


	2. Sukai's arrival

**Sukai's arrival**

Later, as the sun was setting and the Inu-gang had made camp.

They heard the noise in the bushes.

"Eek! What was that?" Kagome asked terrified. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, just in case it was a demon.

"Hello, Inuyasha!"A voice called out of the bushes.

"How do you know my name demon?" He shouted.

"Demon? I am no demon. And did you really forget me Inuyasha?" The voice called back at him.

"Fine if your not a demon then what are you? You have a demons scent. Therefore you must be a demon." Inuyasha said, being brave.

"I am not a demon! It hasn't been that long has it Inuyasha? You really have forgotten me haven't you?" The voice shouted, suddenly Inuyasha noted the sound of the persons voice. It was a girl's voice.

"Come out of the shadows, girl!" He yelled, about to kill this person. All of a sudden, a young girl, about 12 or 13 stepped out of the shadows revealing her face.

When Inuyasha saw her his mind rushed through his memories of a young child of 4 or 5 and he matched the face and voice to the girl in his memories.

The girl ran and hugged Inuyasha, surprising the Inu-gang.

"You forgot me brother?" She asked looking at him with sad, yellow eyes.

"Sukai! Is that you?" Inuyasha pulled her back to look at her then picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes brother it's me!" She said as she laughed.

When he was done hugging her he pulled her over to the others."Hey guys this is my little sister, Sukai."

"Wow Inuyasha! She looks just like you!" Shippo said as he jumped off Miroku's shoulder and shook Sukai's hand.

"Well, duh, shippo, she's my SISTER!" Inuyasha said as he was helping Sango keep Miroku asking his age old question.

"AW you adorable, little fox demon!" she exclaimed picking Shippo up and hugging him, making him blush.

A few miles away Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother caught Sukai's scent.

"Jaken, Rin lets go," he told them.


	3. Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru**

The next day, the Inu-gang and their new member were heading through the forest Inuyasha and Sukai fell behind to the back of the group so they could talk.

"So...Sukai how would you like to help me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo find all of the jewel shards we've told you about?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well Wiggles...I thought about it and, yes I would like to come along. But what about Fluffy?" She said as she looked in his eyes.

"Fluffy? Who's that?" He asked as they stopped for a break.

She look at him as though he should know who this "Fluffy" person was.

"Brother Sesshoumaru, of course! Wow you really don't remember do you? Fluffy was my old pet name for him, do you remember now?" She said still looking at his eyes.

"Oh! Now I remember, I..think" He told her.

She yawned as they sat down."damn, I might be the daughter of a demon and a human but boy do I get tired real easy" She said still yawning.

"Well why don't you take a nap? We're stopping for lunch anyway." Suggested Sango not hearing her cuss.

"I call the beef ramen!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Sweat drop anime style.

"Brother, I can't sleep if you talk so loudly"Sukai said waking up from a peaceful nap she was having.

"Sorry Sukai," he apologized.

Kagome and Sango were laying down a blanket to put the food on when Sango leaned over and whispered to Kagome

"Wow, he'll apologize to Sukai but not you, weird."

"Well, Sukai IS his sister so I think he respects her more." Kagome whispered back.

"Hey! Did you two forget I can hear you?" Inuyasha said, walking over to the girls.

"No...yes!" Kagome and Sango said, laughing at Inuyasha.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Uh Inuyasha? Lunch is ready!" Kagome called to him as he was walking away.

All of a sudden he ran back and grab some food out of Kagomes hand and sat down. Miroku and Shippo ran over and sat with Inuyasha and ate.

While Sango woke up Sukai. "Sukai? Wake up Sukai. Its lunch time." she said in almost a whisper, but it woke Sukai up enough to get up and go eat.

"Wow! This food! Its delicious!" Sukai said ,while she ate some ramen.

"YeahI know! You see, Kagome's from the future. She goes this well called the Bone-Eater's well." Inuyasha told her.

"The Bone-Eater's well? Isn't that the well near were Lady Kikyo and you met, Inuyasha?" She asked, still eating her ramen and not knowing what happened between them.

"Wait. You knew Kikyo? How old are you?" Kagome asked her back.

"I'm older then you even thoughI don't look it. But I'm still younger than Wiggles." Answered Sukai.

"Huh. Cool. Well then since she's _older_ then me can I ask her some thing?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Heck no, monk. I know what you wanna ask her and I won't let you. Sukai's my LITTLE sister, you pervert." Inuyasha told him straight out.

"Aw, come on Inuyasha, that's not what I wanted to ask her." Miroku said trying to get close to Sukai with Sango pulling him by the ear, trying to get him away from Inuyasha before he got hurt.

"Better not have been or I'll kill you," Inuyasha said, as he was about to pummel him.

Then, Inuyasha stopped and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Shush, someone's coming," Sango said, as she grabbed Hirakotsu, her boomerang.

"It's Fluffy!" Sukai cried. That's when Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows into view.

"Sukai. What are you doing here?" Sessoumaru asked her quietly.

"Fluffy!" she cried again. She ran and hugged him, surprising everyone as he hugged her back. Rin giggled at the name.

"Sukai, It's good to see you again. I see you've found Inuyasha." He said, calmly.

"So you knew about Sukai?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes. In fact, I took care of her. Unlike I did with you." He turned and looked down at Sukai.

"Sukai I have to go now. Good-bye, little sister." He leaned down and hugged her. "Aw, ok Brother g' bye!" she hugged him back and he walked away with Rin, Jaken and ah-un.

On Mt. Hakurei, Naraku watched all of this happen through Kanna's mirror.

A/N:Yeah, I know this chapters longer then the other ones. So sue me.:D


	4. Sukai's Abilities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha... and the day that I do, Hell will freeze over. Cheers!

**Sukai's Abilities**

The next day The Inu-Gang were heading towards Mt. Hakurei but they were having problems with the purification barrier.

"Inuyasha are _sure_ you wanna head to Mt. Hakurei?" Kagome asked as she carried sick Shippo. "Unh, yes I'm sur-ugh!" he said falling over.

Sukai ran and helped him up. "Wow, Sukai! You're pretty strong for a human" Sango complimented her.

"Well, um... About that... I'm not a full human." She said, lowering her head.

"Not fully human?" Inuyasha asked her as she was helping him up. "Yeah...I've got demon in me. I mean of course I do. I _did_ have a human mom and a demon dad, Wiggles. That's why you could smell the demonic scent on me." She answered back with a sad voice.

"Oh. No wonder. So, do you have any special abilities or anything? Like...The Iron Reverse Soul Stealer I have? Or any spiritual energy? Or...fox fire?"Inuyasha asked, kind of excited.

"I don't know what my abilities are yet–"she said when Shippo cut her off.

"Well, try imaging certain things like...imagine a fire sphere in your hand or something. She looked at him questioningly.

"Well...it's worth a shot ain't it?" She said, smiling at him.

No one had noticed that the barrier wasn't effecting Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala anymore until Sangoheard Kilala meow.

"Hey, has anyone noticed Mt. Hakurei's barrier isn't working?" Sango asked, putting Kilala on the ground to walk.

"Yeah..now that you mention it, it isn't." Inuyasha said, answering her question and looking up at the peak on Mt. Hakurei.

"Well, now would be a good time to see what powers you have Lil' Sis." Inuyasha said rather nicely to Sukai petting her head.

"Is it just me, or is he a lot nicer to people when Sukai's around?" Shippo whispered to Miroku.

"You're right, he is nicer around her. Let's hope she decides to stay with us then." Miroku answered back, watching Sukai and Inuyasha.

Then, Inuyasha and Sukai looked up to see Sesshoumaru practically falling from the sky. Then they saw Ah-un with Rin and Jaken riding him.

"Sesshoumaru, what are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha asked him, getting in front of Sukai.

"I just happened to overhear what you and the mortals were talking about. So I thought I could help you." Sesshoumaru answered him cooly.

Then Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and attacked Sukai. Sukai, wanting to protect her brother shoved him out of the way and somehow blocked his attack with a mysterious lightning-looking Whip.

"Whoa! So that's one of my powers huh? Cool!" Sukai exclaimed.

That's when Sesshoumaru left rather quickly with out saying anything.

"So. You have some kind of whip?" Sango asked, quite surprised at Sukai.

"It's just like Sesshoumaru's whip." Inuyasha told them.

"Really? So I have some of Fluffy's powers? Yay!"Sukai shouted happily.

"Well, if you have some of Sesshoumaru's attacks, then you should have some of Inuyasha's." Sango told them while she was holding Kilala.

"Hey, Sango's right...for once" Miroku said, followed by a yell because Sango had hit him for saying such nonsense.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha said, pulling out the Tetsusaiga and cutting Sukai across her shoulder and not thinking twice about it. Sukai yelled at the pain and they all saw blood flowing from the wound on her right arm.

"What was that for Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran to get her medical kit, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"It's my idea, Kagome. Okay now Sukai take your other arm and touch the blood calling out this line 'Blades Of Blood' but you have to aim for _me_ okay?" he asked her as he turned around, walked a very short distance and faced her.

"Alright, I'll try brother." She called to him. "Blades Of Blood!" She shouted aiming and throwing bloody crescent looking things at him. Inuyasha dodged them and they sliced through a tree behind him.

"Well, I think we've found out another ability huh Sukai?" Inuyasha shouted over the sound of the falling tree.

"Um...yeah, I think so. But is this all I get?" She questioned herself and those around her.

"I don't know but you should be happy with what you have, Sis." Inuyasha answered her followed by him picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

------------------------------

**It's a bit longer then the others I know.**


	5. Bad memories and Kikyo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, if I did though, I'd be filthy rich.Oh, andif you have something against Kikyo, tough luck. This chapter's going to have her in it. So get over it.

**Bad Memories and Kikyo**

Later that evening The Inu-Gang found a small hut to spend the night in. Inuyasha was sitting outside the hut, watching the sunset.

"Hey brother? Can I ask you something?" asked Sukai, who had stepped outside the hut and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, shoot," he told her.

"What happened to Lady Kikyo? Kagome didn't sound to happy when I mentioned her." She said, looking at him with sadness.

Inuyasha sighed and looked back at her. _It's time to tell her the truth about what happened. But I don't want to remember such a bad memory,_ he thought.

"She was murdered. Murdered by the man who we're are after," He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "we meaning Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and myself."

Sukai gasped when she heard the word "murdered", and she started to cry.

"Then why didn't you try to protect her Inuyasha!" She yelled at him, standing up.

"Because she pinned me to a tree and I fell asleep for fifty years, Sukai, _fifty years! _I couldn't do anything." He _almost _yelled back at her.

Tears were coming to his eyes but he kept them from flowing.

"Why? Why did she hurt you? And don't give me that "I'll tell you when you're older" crap! Tell me the entire truth!" Sukai said stomping her foot in the ground.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you might wanna sit down." He said to her pulling her next to him and she snuggled close.

And so, he told her the entire story. It lasted late into the night when Shippo came out.

"Why are ya'll still up?"Shippo asked them rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Just talking about stuff," came the answer.

"Okay just don't stay up too late" He told them then went back into the hut.

"Shippo's right Sukai, you need to go to bed." He said standing up, looking at the crescent moon that was shimmering in the sky.

"Alright brother, but you have to go to bed soon too." She said, admonishingly.

He laughed and said,"Yes, Ma'am," and she just rolled her eyes and went inside.

That's when Inuyasha noticed a "Shinkigama", a Soul Stealer. It was Kikyo's, and he knew it. He followed it until it reached Kikyo, who was staring into space.

Inuyasha hid behind some bushes trying to be silent.

"I know you're there, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, in an emotionless voice.

"How? Oh yeah, I forgot. you can _sense_ _me_." Inuyasha said, almost mockingly and stepping out from behind the bushes and staring at her.

"Yes well, are you going to tell me why you're here?" She asked him, still staring into space.

"You already know." He said, walking towards her.

"Hm." She said, turning and linking eyes with him.

"That's all you can say? 'hm'? Heh, you havn't changed at all Kikyo. I know you better then you think." Inuyasha said, taking her hand and pulling her closer."Kik-" he started to say, before she cut him off.

"Inuyasha!" She sighed. "You think I haven't changed at all. But I have." She said, putting her hand against his face and looking at him with sad eyes.

Suddenly she kissed him. Inuyasha, being slightly surprised, but kind of expecting it, kissed her back. Then he pulled back and run away, leaving Kikyo there.

By the time he got back the sun was slightly peeking over some mountains and all the others were up and waiting for Inuyasha.

"Hey! Inuyasha! There you are. we were waiting for you." Called out Miroku, who was carrying Shippo.

"Yeah? Ya'll have. Huh. Why?" He asked them, walking up.

"Yup, were you been big bro?" asked Sukai.

"I went for a walk and lost track of time. Well, lets get going." He lied to her.

Kagome left a note, telling whoever she thought owned the hut that they had been there and they left as quietly as they came.

**Note: It's kinda cheesy I know but please review. Also I wanna say thanks to my friend Yuki who's been reading and reveiw my story.THANX!**


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome’s fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

****

**Inuyasha and Kagome's fight**

Later that day the Inu-gang stopped by Kaede's village for a rest and so Kagome could get more supplies.The others went to the Bone-eaters well with Kagome so Sukai could see how she came and went.

"Bye guys! See ya'll in two days!" Kagome said, jumping down the well.

"Bye!" The others said in unison.

"Well, lets go." Sango said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here for a little. Sango? Take care of Sukai for me 'Kay?" Inuyasha asked Sango while he sat down and leaned against the well.

"Okay. Come on Sukai, you'll love Kaede's village." Sango said to Sukai, who was talking to Shippo.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and relaxed, thinking about Kikyo.

_Why was she there? She shouldn't have been there. I didn't haven't even given her a second thought for a while._ He sighed._I wonder, i-if_ _she still loves me or not. I could swear she does. I mean, I felt it...that she loves I mean...when she kissed me. But do I still love her?_ Inuyasha's thoughts were broken by Sukai's voice.

"Brother?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah? What is it Sukai?" he answered, sitting up and scooting over so she could sit next to him.

"Where were you really last night? I know you lied." She said, with a hint of disappointment.

"I saw one of Kikyo's Soul Stealers and followed it. I saw Kikyo, and talked to her too." Was the truthful answer and Sukai knew it.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah...so... you gonna wait for Kagome with me?" He asked, leaning back against the well.

"I guess..." She said, with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Sis?" he asked, concerned about her.

"I-I-I just wish I s-see and t-talk to L-Lady Kikyo a-again!" Sukai said, bursting out crying.

"Sh, it's okay, there, there." Inuyasha said, holding her and letting her cry on his shoulder without bawling himself.

She said something that sounded like"I-I j-just miss her s-so much!"

"I know, I know, hey lets go back to the village ok Lil' Sis?" He said pulling her back so he could look her in the eye.

"O-okay. Will you carry me though?" she asked him, sniffling.

"Sure" he said kindly, picking her up. She said thanks, he could hear it even though it was muffled.

When Inuyasha got back to the village Sukai had fallen asleep so he left her in Kaede's Hut. When she woke up she was in a small, but cozy hut covered by Inuyasha's red kimono top.

_Where am I? _she thought. Kaede walked in just as Sukai was getting up and putting on her brother's Kimono top.

"Ah, you're awake child" Kaede said, setting down a basket of wood.

"Yes, is this your hut?" Sukai asked as she was putting the Kimono top on, even though it was too big.

"Aye, this is my hut. Tell me, are ye the younger sister of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked her while she put wood in the roaring fire.

"Yes I am, Lady Priestess." Sukai said, fixing the red kimono to fit her.

"Call me Kaede, child. Inuyasha should be outside by the way." Kaede told her as she left Sukai to her kimono-tying.

She finally got it to stay and ran outside, looking for Inuyasha or one of the others.

It didn't take her to long to find someone. She first found Shippo, playing with some crayons Kagome brought him.

"Hey Shippo! Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sukai asked him, sitting down next to him.

"He might be down by the river, that's were I saw him last."Hesaid, pointing in the direction of the small river.

"Thanks Shippo, and nice drawing!" She said, getting up and speeding off towards the river. She didn't find Inuyasha but she did find Sango.

"Hey Sukai, where's the fire?" Sango asked her as she was running by.

"Oh, hey Sango didn't see you there. Hey, um you haven't happened to see Inuyasha have you?" Sukai asked her, sitting down next to her.

"No, sorry I haven't." Sango said.

"Oh, okay, well any idea where he might be?" She asked, standing up.

"Try the forest, and if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him." Sango said.

"'Kay, thanks. later" Sukai took off running.

She was half way in the forest when she realized that she had forgotten the way to the well.

_Let's see...brother once told me that the way to the well is to get lost. He meant go off the path obviously...which way do I go? Hm. _She thought to herself.

That's when she remembered an old way to get to the well Inuyasha had once taught her._ The way to the well is lost. therefore you must get lost to find it. steer off the path and follow the flags that humans can't see._ She started to look around for something that humans probably couldn't see.

When she looked to her upper-right she saw it. A white ghostly cloth that look like a flag._ That's right. Brother put up ghost cloths like flags for me to follow._

She saw another on after walking in the direction the first white flag pointed in. Until she knew what Inuyasha meant by being lost. She looked around and saw no more flags.

She got scared and thought that she really was lost. As she looked around, something caught her eye. She saw something that glittered in side a small hole of a tree.

When she came up to it she realized it was the "Go-shin-boku" God tree Inuyasha was once pinned to. She could always find her way to the well when she was lost, no matter what.

She looked to her right a saw a small field like place and saw the well. Y_es! I did it. I found the well!_ She thought gladly to herself. She looked around but couldn't see any sign of Inuyasha.

_Crap, he ain't here...what do I do now? How do I find him?_ she wondered to herself.

Suddenly out of the tree a demon attacked her and pushed her down the well, there was the flashing blue light and then everything was normal. Or she thought is was.

She looked up and the well looked like it had been covered. She climbed out with great difficulty. She heard faint and indistinct voices as she climbed.

When she climbed out she looked around in the hut-like place she was in._ Well, I'm definitely not in The Feudal Era anymore. _She thought to herself. her thoughts were interrupted by two people yelling at each other.

Sukai knew those voices. She opened the door and saw none other but her brother and Kagome fighting as usual.

"Look, you can't stay here too long" Inuyasha was saying.

"Oh, like you're the CEO of my life, Inuyasha. I can stay here as long as I want. It _is my time_. Not yours. So you can go ahead and leave." Kagome yelled.

"But you have to come back so we can find all the sacred jewel shards. So you can't stay here more then 3 days." Inuyasha yelled back.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Sukai cut in. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sound of her voice. Apparently they didn't notice her because they had been fighting.

"Sukai! How did you get here!" Inuyasha said, turning towards her.

"Through the well. Duh. Anyway is that your house, Kagome? It's pretty." Sukai said, motioning to the well-house and the house.

"Yes, wanna stay here for the night?" Kagome asked. Before she could answer Inuyasha said no.

"There's no way she's gonna stay _here_. It isn't her time. She belongs in the feudal era." Inuyasha said.

"I wanna stay here for tonight brother. Look, it's already sunset. By the time we get back to the village it'll be dark and I don't wanna be out after dark" Sukai said.

Inuyasha sighed."Fine, but you come back tomorrow _morning_ got that?" Inuyasha said, being serious, for once.

Both Kagome and Sukai smiled at his answer.

"Yes!" They both said. They ran towards the house. With out saying goodbye.Inuyasha stayed outside till they got in the house then left as the sun set.

**Hey comment please. I know this chapter was kinda cheesy (and no offense to kagome-likers) but i HATE kagome!Also I'm sorry for not getting this posted sooner.**-_Thelvenalchemist_


	7. Sukai meets Sota

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own (For the most part anyway) This story. Hope you like it. Also, to my good friend Yuki, and all those who like my story, Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. And to those you thought the fight sucked. OH FLIPPING WELL!**

**Sukai meets Sota**

Inuyasha was walking back to village trying to slowly vent his anger.

_God, Kikyo was never as annoying as Kagome is, jeez._He sighed._Kikyo. I wish I could see her again._ Inuyasha thought to himself. A picture of Kikyo passed through his mind and somehow, his anger disappeared.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, In Kagome's time Kagome was showing Sukai how to take a shower.

"Like I always say, even though you roam around with boys it doesn't mean you gotta smell like 'em" Kagome said, laughing.

Later while Kagome and Sukai were talking in Kagome's room Sota burst in, thinking Inuyasha was there, but when he saw Sukai he just stood there and stared at her.

_Wow. She's beautiful. _He thought to himself. his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome asked him what he wanted, but he couldn't speak.

"Sota? What do you want?" Kagome asked her brother for the third time.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"Oh, I just thought that Inuyasha was here." Sota said, coming back to reality.

"Well, this is Inuyasha's younger sister, Sukai. Sukai this is my brother, Sota." Kagome introduced them.

"Hi." Sukai said, putting her hand up.

"H-Hey." Sota said awkwardly.

_She looks like an angel. _He thought.

"Well, we gotta go to bed, _goodnight_ Sota." Kagome said, trying to make her brother leave.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Sukai" He said, slightly blushing.

Goodnight, Sota" Sukai smiled at him. His face turned a brighter red and he ran out of the room.

"So. That was your brother? He seemed kinda funny."Sukai said, taking the PJ's Kagome gave her.

"Cause he likes You" Kagome said.

Sukai found this funny.

"Why would he like me?" Sukai asked her as she got into the PJ's.

"Oh come on" Kagome said. Kagome pulled her to a mirror.

"I mean, look at you. you're a girl version mix of your brothers. See? Same silver hair, Sesshoumaru's eyes, Inuyasha's attitude, Sesshoumaru's calm voice and, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's powers."Kagome pointed out.

Sukai smiled and wriggled into the sleeping bag that had been laid out for her.

-----------------------------------------

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was up guarding Kaede's hut. And thinking about Kikyo again.

He sighed_I wonder where Kikyo is, or what she's doing. _He Sighed. _God i miss her. _He thought

He walked over to the door and looked out, hoping to see her. But he didn't. He looked back at the others and slipped out silently.

Inuyasha was walking around in the forest when he came upon the 'Go-shin-boku' God tree ThatKikyo had pinned him too for 50 long years.

Inuyasha looked up to see the hole that had once held the arrow, and him. An image of Kikyo flashed through his mind."Kikyo" He said aloud.

"Inuyasha? The Hanyou, Inuyasha? Here?" An evil voice said.

"Ah, Kagura. What do you want?" Inuyasha turned around and un-sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You know what I am here for, Inuyasha. The Shikon Jewel shards, Nothing more, nothing less" said Kagura, a servant of Naraku, opening and closing her deadly fan.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't have them. Even if I did, I wouldn't give them to the likes of you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No need to shout, Half-Breed. And what do you mean? You mean to tell me you do not have the shards?" Kagura asked angrily.

"Don't call me Half-Breed! And no, I don't have them. So you can just turn around, walk away and not get hurt!" Inuyasha Yelled, getting ready to kill Kagura.

"You lie!" She called upon her 'Wind Blade' and attacked Inuyasha but he blocked it and attacked back with the 'Kaza no Kizu'.

Kagura deflected it with ease."Hanyou, You are no match for me. For I am The wind, and the wind is me!" She cackled and attacked him again.

Inuyasha dodged and was almost hit."Oh yeah, Witch? we'll see about that!" He Shouted. She attacked. An hour passed as they fought and finally Inuyasha hit her with the BackLashWave.

_Yeah! I got her this time! _He thought proudly to himself but as the smoke, dirt and dust cleared he noticed something was off. He couldn't see her surely- to-be mangled body. He did see her up and breathing hard. She was wounded and bleeding.

"This will not stop me, Inuyasha!" She cackled again and pulled a feather from her hair and before Inuyasha could do anything she was gone. Her laugh, echoing.

_I gotta get to Kagome and Sukai! _He thought and took off. Inuyashawas at and into the well so fast that anyone who had seen him thought he was a red blur.

-----------------------------------------

The minute he appeared in the well-house he sprinted out and almost ran into the door. He skidded to a stop and looked up. It was dawn in Kagome's time. He looked up again and saw her window was opened just enough for him to climb in.

"Kagome! Sukai! Get your lazy butts up. We gotta go! Now!" He shouted, shaking their shoulders and grabbing their things.

"Wuzzgoingon?" Sukai said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Inuyasha picked up Sukai and tossed Kagome's yellow backpack at her.

"We have to go NOW!" He shouted.

"Then lets go!" Kagome said, now fully awake. Kagome wrote a quick note to her mom and ran to the well-house where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Sukai wake up, you gotta go down the well." Inuyasha set her down.

First Sukai, Then Kagome and lastly Inuyasha.

They where running through the forest when Sukai stopped him.

"Okay. Why are we here, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"I came and got you because of a demon. Well, a Wind sorceress really. Anyway her names Kagura." He told them."She attacked me and Tried to steal the Jewel shards.luckily I wounded her and she fled. Kagome remember when Naraku sealed up the well? I got you outta there Before he Sealed it up again, if he does." By the time he was finished with his little speech they were waking the others up and telling them what happened.

"Uh-huh. Well wouldn't they have been safer in Kagome's time?" Shippo said, obviously not remembering what happened last year.So they reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." He said.

"Kagome. Stay here with Sukai and Shippo while Sango, Miroku and I search for Kagura." Inuyasha instructed Kagome.

"Okay, fine by me" She said.

"NO WAY! I'm going with you Wiggles!" Sukai said, disagreeing as she often did. She slung a silver bow and a quiver that had appeared out of nowhere, but Inuyasha didn't have time to ask about it.

"No. That's final, Sukai" He told her, Turning around and walking outside without another word.

"Ooh. I swear, If that Sorceress doesn't kill him, I shall!" Sukai said, Sitting down by Shippo.

"He's just looking out for us." Kagome said.

"Yeah well he's driving me mad!" She exclaimed. Kagome laughed at how much Sukai and Sota were alike.

"Sukai, Inuyasha was thinking about someone other then himself. Be Proud." Shippo said. They all laughed as they fire burned brightly.

**Note: For those of you who like anime but don't really know any japanese Hanyou basically means Half-Demon. And Kaza no Kizu means Scar of the Wind.-**_Thelvanalchemist_


	8. Sesshoumaru joins Naraku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the weapons and all that jazz. But I do own this slightly crack-tastic story! Cheers!**

**Sesshoumaru Joins Naraku**

While Inuyasha and the others searched for Kagura, Sesshoumaru, along with Rin, A-un and Jaken were miles away, following Naraku's scent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's dawn, can we stop and rest?" Rin sweetly asked him.

"Yes, we may stop for now." He calmly answered, peering up at the now brightly lit sky.

"Yay! Uh-oh. Where's Master Jaken?" She stopped Ah-un and looked around because the little sprite was gone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken's gone-" She was cut off by a little green sprite running as fast as he could and yelling,"Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Never mind, found him," Rin said over Jaken's loud cries.

Sesshoumaru sighed, paying no attention to them. Sesshoumaru sensed a close-by aura and ran off with saying anything._ Naraku. _He smirked. _Found you. _he thought.

He ran through the forest, heading towards the aura he sensed. He stopped right in front of a man in what looked like a baboon suit.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Good, you're here." Naraku answered back.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I have... a proposition for you. If you agree, you'll be able to kill the Hanyou, Inuyasha. Join with me." Naraku picked up a bag that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen.

"I can kill my brother with out your help, Naraku." Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Oh yes, well then, why is he still alive if you can kill him? Here, this can help you, The nest of The Hell Wasps. With this the Monk will not be able to use his Wind Tunnel." Naraku showed Sesshoumaru what looked like a plus-sized yellow pine cone.

"Fine. I agree to join forces with you. These, Wasps will obey, no? If not, I'll have no use for them and shall destroy them." Sesshoumaru took the nest and rolled it around in his hands.

"Yes, they will obey you, under my orders." Naraku stepped farther into the darkness a disappeared, leaving Sesshoumaru alone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later, at night Sesshoumaru was sitting by the fire that Jaken started.

He felt someone tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Rin.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked.

"Master Sesshoumaru, What's wrong?" She asked him, seeming very concerned.

"Nothing, I am fine." He silently sighed. "But it is late and you should go to bed." He told her, staring into the fire.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She sounded kind ofsad, as if she could tell something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

He waited until he knew she was asleep to pull the wasp nest out and examined it closely. _Naraku. What are you planning, hm? Surely your not going to go after my 'dear' brother and his pathetic friends. _He thought to himself. He put the nest away and stared into the fire._ Well, I'm going to be the one to kill that Hanyou._

He smirked and stared into the fire. Images of him killing Inuyasha and the others flashed through his mind and his smirk grew into a smile. The fire reflected in his eyes, surprisingly Sesshoumaru felt tired. He sighed and closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey.I know this chappeh ish shorter then the others. so sue me! Also if you laugh when you see 'baboon suit' plz tell me. then I'll know that there are people just as crazy as me!- **Thelvenalchemist_


	9. Inuyasha Vs Kagura

**Inuyasha Vs. Kagura**

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own Inuyasha. Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru for a while.**

While Inuyasha and Miroku were looking for Kagura on the ground, Sango searched the sky.

"Hey Miroku, any sign of Kagura?" Inuyasha asked Miroku through a Walkie-Talkie Kagome had let him borrow.

"None, you?" Miroku slowed down from running to a sort of power walking.

"Nothing! What about you Sango?" Inuyasha asked Sango, who happened to luckily be in range for the Walkie-Talkies.

"No, but Kilala's uneasy." Sango told them.

"She's probably sensing Kagura, be careful, Sango" Miroku said, looking up at the sky.

"I am." She said.

An hour passed, then two, then three hours later there still wasn't any sign of Kagura.

"Inuyasha, it's getting late and we haven't seen Kagura anywhere, lets head back to the village, okay?" Miroku said.

"Alright monk, jeez. I'll meet ya'll there." Inuyasha said, switching the Walkie-Talkie off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

About a half hour later Inuyasha was walking back to the village.

_Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have used up all my energy back there. Now I have to walk! This is just great! _Inuyasha whined to himself.

He stopped suddenly and turned around. There stood Kagura with her sister, Kanna.

"Inuyasha, we meet again." Kagura said, strangely calm.

"Kagura, and Kanna...well, well, well. Come to kill me, have you?" Inuyasha mocked.

"As a matter of fact, yes" there was a hint of slight annoyance and anger in Kagura'svoice.

"Yes. You're gonna die trying" Inuyasha said, grinning.

""You dare mock me? Kagura, The Wind Sorceress! You will die for your mockery, Hanyou! Wind Blade!" Kagura waved her fan and crescent shapes flew at Inuyasha.

He dodged them. "Ha! Please, witch. You can't kill me! KAZA-NO- KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted over the sound of the trees collapsing.

But Kanna held her mirror out and the attack was sucked into the mirror.

He attacked again and tried to catch them off guard. It didn't work so He tried the backlash wave, which did.

When the dirt and everything cleared Inuyasha looked for the sure-to-be mangled bodies of Kagura and Kanna, but they weren't there.

Inuyasha heard someone laughing. He looked up and saw Kagura and Kanna in pain but still alive.

They flew away on Kagura's flying feather-thingy, her laugh still ringing in his head.

Inuyasha swore under his breath and headed back to the village. _Dammit! this is the second time she's gotten away. I won't let get away again, I can't let her. _He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally got back to the village, everyone was wondering where he was.

"Inuyasha! We've been worried sick!...What happened to you?" Sukai asked, pointing to the wounds on Inuyasha.

He didn't even realize that he'd been bleeding all the back home.

"Well, hello to ya'll too. Kagura and Kanna happened. I fought Kagura again, and got my butt handed to me..." Inuyasha admitted to them, feeling angry at himself for letting her get away.

"You fought Kagura?" Miroku and Sango asked, stunned.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said it like they should've known.

Inuyasha pulled off his top kimono and sighed, looking at his bruised and bleeding chest and sides.

"Inuyasha! Look at you!" Sukai exclaimed.

"Here, I might have something that'll help." Kagome said, rummaging through her yellow backpack, she pulled out a medical kit and after a few minutes pulled out a small cooler.

"What's that?" Sango asked while Kagome opened it and pulled a cold squishy-bag looking thing and handed it to Inuyasha.

"It's an ice-pack. It should help keep the swelling on your bruises down. Put it against your bruise." Inuyasha carefully put the ice pack to his side and the second it touched his skin jumped and pulled it off.

"AH! It's cold!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Duh, Inuyasha. But you _have_ to keep it on the bruise." Kagome said.

"But it's cold!" Inuyasha whined, She groaned and took the ice pack away from Inuyasha.

"Oh! Okay, here's what we're gonna do: Miroku get on his over side. On the count of 3, I'm gonna press the ice pack on Inuyashaand you have to keep him from moving okay?" Kagome instructed Miroku.

"Um, okay..." Miroku said sheepishly.

He moved over to where if Inuyasha tried to move he could stop him.

"Okay. 1...2..3." She pressed the ice pack against his side.

Inuyasha flinched and tried to jump up but Miroku held him fast.He couldn't help but cry out after a few minutes of the coldness on his skin.

"Inuyasha! Stop yelling or you'll wake up the village!" Kaede said to Inuyasha.

"Shippo, Sukai, leave. This isn't something for young children to see." They obeyed and left.

"Alright now, Inuyasha this will burn but you _have_ to be quiet, do ye understand me?" She asked, Inuyasha nodded and laid down.

She laid a piece of cloth that had been soaking in ointment on Inuyasha's wounds.

Inuyasha moaned and almost yelled, but he stifled it because of a harsh look from Kaede.

"Damn. It burns like hell." Inuyasha said, groaning.

"I told ye." Kaede answered.

It about a half hour but when she was done Inuyasha's chest was wrapped in bandages soaked in ointment."Now that I'm done here, I will see you tomorrow." Kaede said, and with the help of Miroku stood up and left.

After she left, Shippo and Sukai came back in, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went to get up but Miroku and Shippo were to fast for him, they ran and sat on his back, and landed with a resounding "Thud!" and a groan from Inuyasha.

"No way you're going anywhere, Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said, getting mad and winching at the pain.

"Yeah. You're hurt, therefore you won't be going anywhere." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha tried to get up, but only fell over again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha banged his fists into the wood floor.

"Inuyasha! Calm down-Ahh!" Shippo was cut off because of Inuyasha somehow grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

"Inuyasha! Don't throw him!" Sukai said, running over to shippo and picking him up.

"Well, it's good to see that_ someone _in Inuyasha's family is kind." Shippo said.

The others laughed at him but Inuyasha sighed. "Ya know what? I don't give a rats-" Inuyasha was cut off by a scowling Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Be kind, for just _once_." Sukai said.

Inuyasha scoffed and laughed but winched and grabbed his chest, the pain was killing him.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. G'night" Sango told.

She picked up Kilala and headed for the door.

"'Kay, We'll go with you." Shippo said. So Sango, Kilala, Sukai, Miroku and Shippo left.

"Since they're going to bed, so am I. 'Night Inuyasha." Kagome said, Picking up the ice pack and things and putting them in her backpack.

"Fine. Leave me alone!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome just scowled and left.

He sighed, and crossed his arms for a pillow. _Man, I wish Kikyo was here. _Images of Kikyo flashed through his mind. Tears started to come to his eyes. _Kikyo...I miss you so, so much. _Inuyasha sniffled and started shaking despite the summer heat. Hours passed and Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------

He was woken up suddenly by a piercing scream and several crashes.

He wanted to get up and see what happening but he was still too weak. Inuyasha heard Kaede shouting out orders to those of the villagers who were willing to fight whatever was attacking.

Then he heard his name and Miroku burst into the hut.

"Inuyasha! You alright?" Miroku helped him get up.

"Yeah. But one question: What're we fighting?" Inuyasha asked as they wobbled towards the door.

"One: You aren't fighting. And two: All I know is it's big." The minute Miroku answered him the roof and the hut was ripped off by a _huge _demon.

Inuyasha recognized the stench of the demon.

Hey, that's Goshenki! I thought we killed him!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We did!" Miroku replied as they ran/hobbled as fast as they could.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! Over here!" They heardSukai's voice calling them from the edge of the village.

"Sukai! Get away! Where's Kagome and the others!" Miroku shouted back, seeing that despite the large number of villagers running past into the forest she was alone.

Goshenki roared and continued destroying the village...

**

* * *

**

_**Well. There ya go. The ninth chapter in all it's pathetic glory! Oh and just in case ya'll didn't know, this story takes place before the second movie, after the first!-**Thelvenalchemist_


	10. Lucky shots, Monsters and Blood

**Lucky Shots, Monsters And Blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru would be tied up in my shed after shortly being joined by Bo Duke.**

Goshenki, the demon who was causing all of this to happen, was coming closer to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sukai.

They had(With some help) managed to get into the forest but the demon followed, obviously bent on destroying everything in its path.

"Sukai! Take Inuyasha and get behind me!" Miroku shouted. "Don't ask. Just do what I told you!" Sukai had opened her mouth to ask something, but closed it as soon as she saw Miroku unwrapping his right hand.

but then the sound of buzzing made Sukai look up. They had been joined by the one thing that could stop Miroku: Hell Wasps.

"Miroku! Look out!" Sukai had unfruitfully stopped Miroku from sucking up the new arrivals.

He had sucked in three or four before she set her brother down and tackled him.

"Miroku! Are you alright? Miroku!" She rolled him over and shook him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, for now..." He trailed off.

"Will you need help gettin' up?" She asked, scared as hell.

"No. I'll be fine." He said, forcing himself up.

_"I think."_ He said under his breath.

"Miroku, Sukai! There you are!" A familiar voice rose over the noise.

"Sango!" Sukai stood up and waved violently.

Sango, with Kagome and Shippo were riding on Kilala's back.

"Sango-you...made i-" Miroku stopped short and passed out, the poison of the wasps had spread through his body at an alarming rate. The last thing he saw was Sango sliding of Kilala then he was plunged into a world of darkness. He didn't hear Sango calling his name while trying her hardest not to cry.

"Miroku! Miroku, please wake up, please!" Sango cried, shaking him. But her voice was drowned out by Goshenki.

"Kagome, Sukai! grab the boys and get outta here! I'll hold 'im off long enough." She called Kilala over so the saber tooth like creature could help them.

"But I can stay and fight!" Sukai said.

"No, Sukai! You're too young! And you don't have complete control of your powers yet. So stay here and help Kagome!" Sango stood up.

"he's right Sukai. You need to stay here." Kagome said, putting an arm around Inuyasha and lifting him up.

"Oh yea? Watch this!" Sukai turned around and ran towards Goshenki, bent on proving them wrong.

_Okay, powers I really need you. Please, please, PLEASE work!_ She thought to herself. Sukai waved her hand and her silver bow appeared in midair.

_yes!_ She grinned. The quiver that held the specially made silver arrows had appeared on her back as if they'd been there all her life. She stopped a good 50 yards or so away from Goshenki, who luckily hadn't noticed her yet. Sukailookedup andpulled an arrow out and notched it.

_Okay, lets see if Lady Kikyou's lessons helped. _She thought about the day 70 years ago Kikyou had taught her how to shoot an arrow properly.

* * *

(Inuyasha and Sukai are running around, playing seventy years ago) 

"'_M gunna get you, Sukai! You best run!" Inuyasha said, chasing his younger sister around a field. Inuyasha had just met Kikyou a few months previous. _

_"Nu-uh! You can't get me!" She said in a sing song voice. _

_"Oh yeah?" He jumped out of Sukai's sight. _

_"Huh? What tha?" She said. Little did she know her older brother was just hiding in the trees._

_"Boo! Gotcha!" Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed Sukai. _

_"EEEEKKKK!" She screamed just as Kikyou, with a shy Kaede on her heels, walked up. The young You__kai pulled away from her brother's grasp and ran over to Kikyou and hid behind her and __Inuyasha fell over laughing. _

_"Inuyasha. What're you doing to the poor girl?" Kikyou asked, walking over to Inuyasha and smacking him on the back of his head. _

_"Ow! I's just playin'. Jeez." Inuyasha rubbed his head, giving Kikyou a cold look._

_"Tell her your sorry. I want to ask her something but I can't until to say sorry." Kikyou pulled Sukai from behind her who had been talking with Kaede. _

_"Okay, okay. Sorry, sis." He flatly said. Sukai looked at him like he was nuts._

_"Inuyasha!" Kikyou exclaimed. _

_"Fine! I'm sorry, Sukai." He said, actually being nice. _

_"Apology accepted." Sukai said. _

_"Finally. Sukai, how would you like to learn how to shoot an arrow, properly?" Kikyou asked her, knowing about her powers._

_"I'd love to. But, I'm afraid I'll hurt either myself or someone else." Sukai frowned. _

_"Like I say a lot, never trust a chick with a bow. Specially a miniature one." Inuyasha sarcastically said. All three girls gasped. _

_"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean!" Kikyou said sourly. _

_"Worry not child. I can help you." She and smiled at Sukai but scowled at Inuyasha for his rudeness. _

_"Thank you, Lady Kikyou." Sukai bowed. _

_"No problem. Just promise me something." Kikyou said. _

_"Anything!" Came the answer. _

_"Keep an eye on Inuyasha, you know how he gets into trouble." Kikyou joked. _

_"Yes, ma'am" Sukai said in mock seriousness. _

_"Well, let us set up a target. Inuyasha, please stand in front of that tree." Kikyou stood, pointing to a tree about few feet away._

_"Nothin' doin'._ _All ya gotta do is carve a mark on it cause I ain't a target._ _I'll see ya'll later." And with that he left. _

_"Well fine, don't watch your precious younger sister actually do something you can't!" Sukai called after him. __He didn't answer back, but he raised his hand to show he heard. _

_"Hm. Well, let's get at it." Kaede said, holding on to a bow. _

_"Yeah!" Sukai waved her hand and a silvery bow appeared. Kaede asked if she could see the arrows Sukai used. _

"_Sure. Here ya go." She handed her pure white quiver to the young girl. __Kaede gently pulled an arrow out and examined it. _

_"I've never seen arrows like these before. Do you have the power of purification?" Kaede ask, still examining the arrows with wide eyes. _

_"Yes. How could you tell?" Sukai's face had confusion written all over it. _

_"Well, even though you're a youkai, your arrows have a special aura around them, like if you were in a battle and you shot an arrow, it'd start glowing and stuff."_ _Kaede explained._

_"She's right, Sukai. Your powers are extraordinary. Different then any other demon." Kikyou said. _

_"Cool. Anyway, You go first, Kaede." Sukai and Kikyou stepped back while young Kaede notched her bow and aimed. __She let go and missed the tree by a few feet. Sukai saw Kaede's shoulders drop down in_ _disappointment. _

_"Don't be so sad Kaede. Hardly anyone gets a bull's eye on their first shot." Sukai tried to cheer Kaede up. _

_"Yeah I know. Anywho, it's your turn. Good luck." She took her place beside Kikyou. Sukai gently placed an arrow on her bow and sucked in some air. She lifted the bow, took aim and hit dead center. __Kaede felt her jaw drop and she hurried to close her mouth before Sukai saw her jealousness. _

_"Well, that was a lucky shot. Don't know if I could make that again." Sukai said, trying to pretend that she didn't sense the jealously coming from behind her. _

_"Lady Kikyou! Please, you must come with me, my sister, she is sick. She's complains of her stomach hurting. I'll tell you the rest on the way back to the village." Said a woman from the village who had been looking for Kikyou for almost an hour. _

_"Anzuki is sick? Well, I must go tend to her. Stay here, children and practice, I'll be back as soon as possible. Come Asura, lets go." She placed a hand on Asura's shoulder and gently lead her away. _

_"Well, we heard her, so lets practice some more. Your turn" Sukai stepped aside and watched as Kaede prayed to God she'd at least hit the target, even if it was the edge. She didn't hit the target but she hit the tree. Both her and Sukai cheered and switched places._

* * *

(Back to the present, Sukai's aiming her arrow) 

Sukai sucked in a deep breath of air and held it. She released the arrow and prayed it'd hit it's mark. It hit, not where she wanted it too, but it hit. So she shot a few more.

Goshenki roared angrily and tried to pull the now bloody arrow out but all it did was burn him. The monster ripped up a large tree out of the ground and threw it at her.

Kagome and Sango both screamed with fright and tried to get to Sukai but Sango pulled Kagome back right as the tree came crashing down on top of her. Kagome screamed and sang to her knees but Sango Pulled out Hirakotsu and out of pure rage viciously attacked Goshenki. After a mere 5 minutes the monster had been destroyed. Kagome had run over to Sukai, seeing if she was still alive. Sukai was alive, but barely.

Inuyasha was awoken by the rumbling off Goshenki's body and when he sat up he saw Kagome by a tree.

_"What's she doing over there?" _He mumbled and painfully stood up. That's when he noticed what looked like a white body underneath the uprooted tree.

_"Oh no, Sukai!" _He whispered. He hobbled as fast as he could to her. Within a 50 ft radius he could hear sobs coming from Kagome, Sango and shuddering breaths coming from his younger sister.

"Sukai, Sukai! What happened?" He said as he dropped to his knees by her.

"I-I tried t-to attack...G-g-goshenki" She said, sobbing.

"Ssh, your gunna be alright Sukai, don't you worry, 'kay? I'll lift this thing off you" He groaned as he stood up and feebly tried to lift the large tree.

"Brother, s-stop, you'll o-only hurt y-y-yourself more. P-please, stop" She begged while still trying to hold on to what life she had left.

"Sukai...I'm sorry" Inuyasha said, teaing up.

"What? W-why are y-" She coughed, making some blood splatter on the ground in front of her. The other girls gasped and put their hands to their mouths. Inuyasha gulped, tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Sukai's forehead.

"Brother, Don't worry about me. I-I can't feel any pain right now..." Her voice trailed off.

"Sukai? Sukai! Wake up, sis, you gotta...stay..awake" He shook her gently and started crying silently.

She'd never wake up again.

"Su..Sukai, W-wake up..." They heard Miroku whisper. He had woken up and was standing behind the girls.

"Miroku..." Sango silently stood up and buried her tear streaked face in his purple and black robes. Inuyasha And Miroku lifted up the tree enough that Sango and Kagome could pull Sukai's cold body out. Inuyasha Gently picked his sister's body up and hugged it tightly, tears flowing down his face...

* * *

_**Hey, It's me again, I'm sorry if Inuyasha seems out of character. Quotes Lemony Snicket If you've ever lost someone close to you, you'll know how it feels. If you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine.-**Thelvenalchemist_


	11. Free Spirits And Gravestones

**Free Spirits and Gravestones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Some days after that dark night the Inu-group stood in a morbid silence as they got ready for small funeral that had been planned. Inuyasha was no where to be found when everyone was ready.

"He's probably in the forest or something." Miroku guessed.

"Yeah. Hope he's alright." Sango said, tying a black scarf around Kilala.

"Well, his one and only younger sister just died three days ago by a demon we thought we killed. I'm sure he's doing _just fine."_ Shippo said.

"Shippo, be nice alright? You were asleep when that happened, so you can't talk." Kagome said, rather harshly, causing Shippotoflinch at the tone of her voice.

"Well, the funeral will be starting soon, who wants to find him?" Miroku asked.

"I'll find him." A cold voice came from the doorway.

The small group turned to face the intruder.

"Koga! When and how did you get here?" Kagome shouted.

"I hearda demon attacked here, and by the looks of the town, I was right to come here. So what's this about a funeral, from what I've heard, no one was killed." Koga said.

"Then you didn't ask the right people. Inuyasha's younger youkai sister, Sukai was killed when the demon attacked." Kagome explained.

"Oh wow. The mutt had a sister. And she was a youkai?" Koga laughed, not realizing how close the two siblings were. "It's pretty bad he's a half demon, but to have a full demon sister that's younger then he is? That's gotta be humiliating." He finished.

"Koga..." Kagome didn't finish her sentence, she just sighed and went outside.

"What'd I say?" Koga asked...

* * *

_(Inuyasha sitting on some rocks by a waterfall)_

Inuyasha sighed, he missed Sukai more then he could say. He hadn't seen the others or spoken to them since that night. He didn't _want_ to see or speak to them either.

_They wouldn't understand. Well, Sango would. And Miroku, and Shippo, but not Kagome. Kagome would never understand. She's never lost anyone close like Sango or Miroku or even Midget Shippo._ He just wished that Sukai could be standing next to him, cheering him up. That's all he wanted, was to hear her laugh at his random stupidity or to see her smile as the sun shown or even in the moonlight. As long as she was there with him. But he knew that'd never happen again.

The sound of a whirlwind caused Inuyasha to snap out of his daze.

"What the-" Inuyasha said, watching as a dirt twister came towards him. Suddenly Koga screeched to a halt in front of the hanyou.

"Yo, Inuyasha, I hear you got yourself a little sister. So where is she?" Koga asked casually looking around.

"She's in the graveyard about to be buried, wanna see her?" Inuyasha replied, mad.

"Oh...that's what she meant..." Koga said remorsefully.

"Why are you so sad? You didn't even know Sukai, so why the hell are you here? What do you want?" Inuyasha said, taking his anger out on Koga by shoving him to the ground.

"So her name was Sukai huh? Cute name, must've looked a lot like you" Koga said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yes, she looked alot like we brothers." Sesshoumaru said. Apparently he had slinked up without Koga and Inuyasha's notice.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came here to pay my respects to the dead. Not to fight you, so put away your sword. She would not like us to be fighting right now." Sesshoumaru said, bowing his head sadly.

_He's alone which probably meant he had ditched Jaken and Rin somewhere near. _Inuyasha thought, letting go of his sword which he'd almost pulled out.

"Who're you? Are you Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother?" Koga asked, walking over to Sesshoumaru.

_Koga's nuts to go near Sesshoumaru. _Inuyasha thought. Luckily at that time Miroku came running up.

"Hey, there you guys are, the funeral is starting, are you two coming?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there, just get this _thing. . ."_ Inuyasha said, pointing to Koga. "Away from me. _now." _He said.

Sesshoumaru, who at the moment was being ignored, walked briskly towards Miroku. "Monk, where is the graveyard?" He asked.

Miroku flinched slightly, thinking Sesshoumaru was going to attack but was shocked when he saw that for once, Sesshoumaru meant no harm.

"At the far end of the forest, just there." Miroku said, pointing towards the way he had just come.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said and disappeared.

"Miroku, why'd you tell him that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he _is_ Sukai's brother just like you. Are you coming?" Miroku turned around and headed back the way he came.

"Yeah I'm coming." Inuyasha said under his breath.

* * *

A few minutes later the group(Including Sesshoumaru and Koga) stood around the small mound Sukai had been buried in. The only sound were the sounds of the wind, the birds and the muffled crying of Kagome and Sango. Koga put his arm around Kagome and held her while Sango just brushed away her tears and held Kilala. Miroku sighed as he sat down and prayed for Sukai's soul to reach the afterlife safely. The only ones not crying or showing emotion were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They said nothing, looked anywhere but Sukai's gravestone marker. They didn't fight or anything. They just stood there, in a silent trance, alwayson anything butthe marker. Eventually Kagome and the others left the brothers standing there. The sun was setting and it was getting dark but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still stood there. About an hour later Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. He turned around to leave.

"Your just gunna leave her?" Inuyasha said, dropping to his knees, his voice cracking.

"No. But she's no longer in our world, little brother. Let us have a truce. Two months, we shall not attack each other or anyonefor two months, fair?" He turned back around.

"How can you say that? That she's not here? Oh yeah, you can't feel anything. I forgot." Inuyasha, ignoring Sesshoumaru's offer.

"She's a free spirit now. She'll watch us. We might feel her but she won't be seen. You know that. Good bye little brother." With that Sesshoumaru left, leaving Inuyasha sitting next to the grave marker silently sobbing.

* * *

The sun shown brightly upon Inuyasha, who had fallen asleep against Sukai's grave. Inuyasha shouted and covered his eyes from the blinding light.

"What the? Where am I?" He asked.

Inuyasha heard his name being called faintly.

"Inuyasha where are you? Inuyasha?" The voice was that of Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up and looked around the grave, there where footprints all around the mound. He recognized everyone's footprints, except one pair. He stooped down and examined them. After tracing them with his finger he knew who's they were.

"Kikyo." He said.

"You were here. Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered. that's when he noticed a sutra had been placed across the top of the stone. The hand writing upon it was obviously Kikyo's. Inuyasha smiled. He knew she loved Sukai as her own little sister and that she missed Sukai as well. He also knew Sukai would be happy to know she was missed by her favorite teacher.

"I'll miss you, we all will. Good bye sister." He put a hand on the mound and stood up and walked away...

* * *

**_Whoo! This last chapter took forever to write! Hope you liked my story. I apologize if Sesshy was out of character! Anyway, R&R, please!-_** _Thelvenalchemist_


End file.
